For the First Time
by KyuuKitsunex3
Summary: Anger,Pain,Sadness.These are all the feelings Naruto knows all too well,but what happens when a certain teme tries to make his way into Naruto's life?  Rating may change.


For the first time

Jake:This is my first time writting a story so please forgive me if it's not that great,but trust me i'll do my best!

Naruto:Remeber kids!Never trust a stranger!

This story is brought to you by a no child left behind grant,thank you.

Naruto:You just love using that PBS line don't you?

Jake:I'm still a kid at heart =3

Naruto:Grow up

Jake:You first

Naruto:Gah just get to the story already!

Jake:Don't forget to leave a to the story

For The First Time

P.S I do not own does

Naruto:Ahh!

Checking my hair?good.

Uniform?On

Bag?stuffed

Ready for school?Hell no!

School was like hell for him,just without the fire to burn him alive,and seeing the cold stares made him wish it would.

Groaning deeply ignoring all the glares sent to him from his neigbors he slowly pulled himself away from his apartment seriously considering calling in sick.

And if given the chance he would,but then he'd get a visit from Mizuki and sent to detention for playing hooky.

Oh how Mizuki-Sensei loved giving the poor blonde detention every chance he could get and enjoyed making him shrivel in fear as he had to sit in detention being watched by the prick Sasuke Uchiha.

That bastard of a class president always made things worse for him without reason and it just wasn't fair.

One touch was all it took and he was screaming like a little girl about to be raped in the most unpleasant ways,and the images he now had were not doing him any good.

"Oh didn't mean to startle you there Kit."Said Kiba staring at the poor shaken blonde who now feared for his life.

Still shaking a little Naruto tried to recompose himself the best he could with his heart still racing like the fast beat of a drum.

"Yeah uh hey there Kiba."Naruto replied clumsily moving next to his best friend Kiba as they quickined their pace.

"What's wrong Kit?"Kiba raised an eyebrow shoving his hands into his pockets.

"What isn't wrong?"Naroto stated harshly almost turning into yelling."School,bastard classmates,and that sadistic freak we have to call our teacher Mizuki."Naruto spat out the last part as if saying the teachers name felt like venom on his tongue.

Kiba sighed patting the back of the blonde's shoulder trying to soothe his friend's anger.

"I'm sure today will be better."

Naruto rolled his eyes muttering.

"Yeah that's what you said last time and guess what."

"What?"Kiba asked innocently

"Don't give me that Kiba you know damn well what."Naruto hissed.

"Calm down."

Naruto glared down at Kiba.

"Calm down?Calm down?How the hell do you expect me to calm down?I'm freaking out over here and all you can say is calm down?"Naruto grabbed his head pulling hard at his golden locks and he looked like he was about on a wild rampage.

"You forgot to take your pill again didn't you?"

Naruto put his head down in shame giving a small shook his head trying to hold back the laugh that now threatened to slip out.

"You're sick Kiba."

"Love sick you mean."

Naruto gave him a confused look before putting the pieces together and smiled.

"Stop smiling like that Naruto it makes you look like a pedophile."

Naruto chuckled.

"So what's her name?"

"How long have you known her?"

"Is she pretty?"

"Did you lose your virginity already?"

"I hope you used protection."

Kiba gave him a smack to the head."

"Her names Hinata,i've known her for a few months now,yes,no,and she takes birth control pills."

"Already?"

Kiba coughed.

"Well she has problems with her...period..."Kiba began to blush an unknown shade of red like a school girl which made Naruto laugh even louder causing for people to stare at them like they were complete psychos which wasn't far from the truth,but psycho's are fun people to hang out with,well the good kindof psychos not the kind that goes around killing people for laughs or robbing an old grandma.

"Glad to know i'm not being left behind."

"Find someone already."

Naruto's smile turned into a frown.

"Like who?All the girls here hate me."

"What about the guys?"

That earned Kiba another glare which Kiba returned with an apologetic look.

"Like the old saying 't knock it until you try it."(2)

They walked into the school putting their stuff in their lockers and thankfully for them their lockers were right next to eachother.

"Yeah ok so say i do try it,who would even go for me?"

Naruto asked leaning against his locker as he looked up at the ceiling.

Kiba laughed.

"You're actually considering it?"

And this time it was Kiba's turn to get hit upside the head.

"It was your idea in the first place dumbass,and yes i might as well and see how things go from there."

"And if it goes badly?"

"I will go back to being my fun loving single self."

"You do realize you're agreeing to date a male right?"

Naruto sighed.

"Yes Kiba i do."

"I didn't ask you to marry me."

Naruto scoffed.

"As if you could be lucky enough to marry someone as awesome as me."

"I bow in your presence."

They both laughed at how childish they were being as they parted ways to their seperate classes.

Stepping into class feeling the dark aura Mizuki gave off had him wishing he did call in sick.

"Sorry i'm late."Naruto said politely bowing.

"Just sit your ass down and get to work Uzumaki."Mizuki said coldly not even bothering to inform Naruto about what he had sat down slumping back into his seat hoping to the gods that this day would hurry up and end.

Mizuki got up from his chair holding a handful of papers.

"Alright you runts here's a pop quiz that counts for most of your grades,and you have Uzumaki here to thank for it."

The whole class turned to Naruto sending him more cold glares whispering insults like

'Idiot'

'Worthless'

'Waste of life'

'Shitty Mizuki blaming me for his evil ways.'Naruto thought ignoring all the insults from his classmates as Mizuki landed a packet of sheets onto his desk.

"Don't screw this up or you'll be taking my class again."

At that being said he returned back to his desk probably creating more homework to force on us.

Clock pounding.

'Gah!'Shouting in his head he hit his against the hard wood desk.

'Damnit just put an F on my paper and let me go.'

"Uzumaki."

Naruto glanced up seeing Mizuki standing infront of his desk staring down at drops fell from Naruto's face

"Yes Mizuki-Sensei?"Naruto tried his best not to lose control of wanted to shout at him for making his life more miserable than it already was.

"Detention."He said handing Naruto a pink slip.

'Anything but that.'Naruto silently pleaded in his mind,but took the slip anyway grabbing his things before heading towards the detention room which had that bastard Sasuke in there just waiting to comment on Naruto's mistakes.'And Kiba said today would be better.'Naruto scoffed at that last was definately not getting any better for him and he swore the gods loved torturing him as if not killing his parents were enough for their sick twisted sense of humour.

"Don't say a god damn word teme!"Naruto said sitting down in detention with Sasuke staring at him smirking as he went back to doing whatever assholes did.

Naruto pointed a finger at him glaring.

"Don't smirk at me either!"

"Hn."He replied with the smug look still plastered on his face.

"You asking for a fight?"

"Will you calm down i haven't done anything."

"Just being in your presence is enough to piss me off."

"That's your problem."

Huffing in defeat Naruto turned around looking at the wall across from him as if he found it amusing.

"So what did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything."Naruto pouted folding his arms around his chest looking back at Sasuke wishing he would just leave him alone.

"Then why are you here?"

"I told you already i didn't do anything."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Doing nothing doesn't get you sent to detention."

"It does when you're not doing what you're suppose be doing."

"Didn't do your homework again?"

"Why are you even talking to me?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Shrugging your shoulders isn't an answer."

"Ever heard of body language dobe?"

"Just give me an answer that i can hear."

"Bored?"Sasuke said lieing,but the blonde couldn't tell.

"Oh yeah that makes me feel a whole lot better."Naruto rolled his eyes at him.

Sasuke laughed softly at Naruto's childish behavior.

'Holy mother of ramen did Sasuke just laugh?Please tell me the world isn't ending all because the prick became human.'

"Naruto?"Sasuke asked confused.

"Uh yeah?"Naruto replied being interrupted from his thoughts on how the prick was actually being nice to him today even though being called dobe isn't exactly what you would call nice,but he didn't make any comment on how stupid he was or how it was a waste for him to come to school if all he's going to do is get himself sent to detention somehow which wasn't his fault.

"Get out."

"Why?"Demanded Naruto.

"Detentions over dobe."

"Oh."Was all Naruto could left quickly thinking maybe Kiba was right,and he hated to admit it even to himself.

"Meet me Friday at six on the corner or Poplar Blvd."Kiba said making his way to Naruto's big orange couch and grabbed the remote turning the tv on though not paying much attention to what was just wanted something to block out the silence that filled Naruto's apartment as they figured out what they were going to had his own apartment with his sister,but with his sister's boyfriend visiting more than usual it had aggravated Kiba to no end until he made Naruto's house his second if only the blonde could force Kiba to pay rent for everything he took.

"Yeah so i got the place down,then what?"Naruto said sitting down on the floor resting his back against the couches edge as he slurped down his third bowl of ramen like it was about to disappear.

Shrugging his shoulders Kiba suggested."Find anyone who's interested?"

Naruto choked."That makes me sound like some desperate whore."

"Are you not desperate?"

Naruto growled."Desperate,maybe.A whore,no."

"Ok then how about someone who's good looking,and is very possessive."

Naruto raised a brow.

"Possessive?"

It's bad enough that he was going for Kiba's idea of finding a 'partner' as some would say,but possessive as well?How dare Kiba think that he would allow himself to play the uke in Kiba's little was unheard of,unfair,and completely against letting his dignity be taken away especially by another began to regret ever agreeing to any of this.

"Trust me Kit,even though the girls may not find you cute,the guys would be all over you in a heartbeat so you would need someone to keep you safe from all those sex hungry bastards."

"You actually expect me to play the uke?"

Kiba jumped off from the couchand pulled Naruo into a tight hug making the blonde squirm.

"Naruto you're too femine to play the seme."

Naruto pouted.

"See that's exactly what i'm talking about!"Kiba shouted shoved the weird brunette off and headed towards his bedroom.

"Whatever lets just get some sleep."

Kiba yawned stretching his arms and legs out before returning to the couch and grabbed a bright blue blanket.

"Night Kit."

Naruto looked back over his shoulder smiling.

"Night Kibbles."

Jake:Please leave a review whether you liked it or not,and if you have any tips or ideas =)

Naruto:Review begger

Jake:Atleast i'm not a uke

Naruto:Oh come on!Let me have some dignity here!

Jake:Never

Naruto:Damn closet pervert

Jake:I'm not a closet pervert

Naruto:Whatever

Jake:I'm a proud closet pervert

Naruto:Even worse!Ahh!

Bye Bye!

Naruto:No don't leave!For gods sake someone help me!


End file.
